


The Void's Error

by Sif_the_Skeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sif_the_Skeleton/pseuds/Sif_the_Skeleton
Summary: The origin story of an error, the prologue to a story of self-identity, action, drama, and a whole lotta skeletons.
Kudos: 2





	The Void's Error

Everything was melting. An entire world, slowly dissipating into nothing. For what reason, nobody knows, but no resident of this world was coming out of this alive. All except one, yet it wasn't exactly a person. A jumbled if glitched, broken coding desperately tried to escape from the disappearing planet but with a lack of any physical form the coding wasn't stable enough to survive out in the void. So it sought to finish itself.

The stars seemed to align at the perfect moments, the last bits of coding from the iconic skeleton brothers of this world. Seeing it's the coding swooped in, stealing the coding and meshing it into its own. Completing the fractured mess that was barely holding together before. Quickly zipping off into the void. Safe from the destruction that had happened for some unknown reason.

An unknown amount of time passes as the blotches of coding simply hover there, lost in the void. Fixing itself with its newfound additions to its own coding. So one something started to form from it, a body. A proper mind. One that seemed much too similar to the skeleton brothers, a mix of the two in height and structure of bones. A Skeleton was made from all this, one that as of right now, had no name and no sense of self.

They stared off into the void, and they're first thought came to them. "Who am I." They muttered to themselves. A question that is going to longer stay in this newly formed skeletons mind for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much my first story I've ever posted anywhere, so feel free to give honest critiques. I plan on making more sorta chapters after this no matter how well it does. So uh, yea hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
